The primary objective of the Metrifonate Investigational Nationwide trial(MINT) is to evaluate the safety and tolerability of metrifonate when used to treat patients with moderately severe dementia of the Alzheimer's type compared to standard care for 26 weeks. The patients in the standard care group will be treated with medications characteristically used to treat Alzheimer's disease (AD).